


Anything to Piss Off Rick Santorum

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, GISHWHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stands with the poster board in his hand and scowls at Charlie. He doesn’t understand why he had to be holding the five dollar hug sign. Charlie is much more outgoing and huggy than him. Charlie even made the sign herself, so imagine his surprise when she shoved it into his hands and said “you’re gonna do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Piss Off Rick Santorum

Castiel stands with the poster board in his hand and scowls at Charlie. He doesn’t understand why he had to be holding the five dollar hug sign. Charlie is much more outgoing and huggy than him. Charlie even made the sign herself, so imagine his surprise when she shoved it into his hands and said “you’re gonna do it.” 

So now he’s standing in the middle of Westridge Shopping Center, asking strangers to give him money to hug him. And Charlie is grinning behind the camera. This whole week is a mess. There is no way he is going to do this again next year. 

So far, two people have paid for his hugs. One guy slipped his number in with the five dollar bill and Meg had come just to make fun of him. And of course, everyone is home from college so he just had to see a bunch of the people he went to school with pass by and snicker at him. 

“Lighten up, Cas,” Charlie calls from her filming point. “No one wants to hug a grump.” 

“Charlie, this isn’t working. You’d get way more money if you were standing here. Besides, we got the footage we need, we should just go home.”

“Nope,” Charlie makes her way over to him and turns off the camera. “This is fun Cas. You gotta let go and have fun with this. Besides, I’m trying to figure out if we can get another item done while we’re here.”

Then out of nowhere.

“Five bucks to hug Cas Novak? That’s a deal if I ever saw one!” 

Dean Winchester. Castiel feels his ears turn red. 

“Hey Dean,” Charlie says. “Wanna help us with our scavenger hunt? Cas’ hug money will go to charity.” 

“Charlie,” Cas hisses in warning. Charlie waves him off. 

“Done,” Dean says as he digs a hand in his pocket. He pulls out an old battered wallet and slaps a five into Charlie’s outstretched hand. She turns the camera back on and Dean turns to grin at Cas. 

He opens his arms and Cas panics. Okay so literally everyone they went to school with had a crush on Dean Winchester at some point. Cas may have been included in that. Scratch that, Cas was definitely included in that. For years. Cas still feels that tug every time he sees Dean around campus at KU. It’s ridiculous. And now Dean is coming toward him with his arms outstretched and he just freezes. 

Dean wraps him in a hug. It’s horribly awkward. 

“Cas,” he finally says. “You gotta hug back.”

So Cas reaches up and wraps two arms around Dean Winchester’s waist and just. Melts. Dean is such a good hugger. Cas should be paying him for this hug, not the other way around. Cas is just ruining it.  
Dean presses his face into Cas’ dark hair and smiles. As he pulls away, Cas can see the grin is directed at him. 

“Good hug, Cas. I’ll see you around.”

Charlie is grinning at the screen on the camera and her look melts from fond to exasperated as soon as she realizes Dean is walking away. Strange. 

“Dean,” she snaps. 

He shrugs at her. 

Even more strange. 

“Dean, don’t forget. You promised you’d help me with the Rick Santorum item.”

Dean shrugs again. 

“I know I did, but I’m really not sure how to help you with it, to be honest. You can probably get any girl in this mall to kiss you to piss off Rick Santorum. Who am I gonna kiss, Char? It’s not like Cas would want to or anything. I’m just gonna go. We’ll talk later.” 

As Dean starts to turn away, Cas’ mouth decides to abandon ship and completely disregard his brain. It’s the only logical explanation for what comes next. 

“I would want to actually,” Cas’ mouth, the backstabbing traitor, decides to say. 

Dean’s head whips around, eyes wide, and Charlie almost drops the camera. 

“Yeah?” Dean asks, almost breathless, like he can’t believe what just came out of Cas’ mouth. To be fair, Cas can’t either. 

“I mean,” Cas fumbles, “anything to piss off Rick Santorum right?” 

Dean recovers and manages to say “oh yeah, um, Rick Santorum. What a dick.” 

Cas might pee his pants. 

Dean closes the distance between them slowly and carefully. Charlie, off to the side, gives him a thumbs up indicating that the camera is ready. Cas nods just a tiny bit, and as Dean closes the final few inches their heads both tilt just a tiny bit. 

Cas’ eyes fall closed. The sound of the bustling mall seems to fall away and his heartbeat rushes up to fill the void of sound. Dean’s lips are so soft, and he smells like leather and a hint of some kind of cologne. One of Dean’s hands is cupping Cas’ jaw and it slowly slides up to play with the strands of hair behind his ear. Dean’s other hand is bringing them closer and closer together. Cas has one hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other is steadily wrapping around Dean’s waist as the gap between them disappears. And Dean is a fabulous kisser. 

They finally break apart for and they are both grinning and breathing heavily. Cas feels a little dazed. 

“So,” Dean grins, “that kiss gonna cost me extra?”

It takes Cas a moment to remember the earlier hug charge and he grins back. 

“I dunno,” Cas says, still feeling somewhat bold. “You might have to take me to dinner to pay for that one.” 

Dean throws his head back and laughs. It is a bright and happy and beautiful sound. 

“Sound’s good to me, Cas. I’ve wanted to go on a date with you since, like, ninth grade.” 

It is Cas’ turn to sound breathless. 

“Yeah?” he asks. 

“Definitely,” Dean replies. 

Dean reaches forward and grabs Cas’ hand. Cas, to be honest, is really having a hard time grasping this sudden turn of events. He just kissed Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester wants to go on a date with him. And apparently this date is almost six years in the making. Unbelievable. 

Cas looks down at their clasped hands and slots his fingers between Dean’s. 

Charlie is standing off to the side, flipping through pictures, with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Oh my god, Rick Santorum is gonna shit a brick when he sees this.” Her eyebrows furrow just a little. “Actually so might your mothers, so ya might want to keep these on the DL.” 

Dean laughs again and squeezes Cas’ hand, just a little. 

“How many did you get, Charlie?” 

“Well you two lovebirds kissed for quite some time, so I have so so many.”

“Send them to me?”

“Duh.” 

Dean grins over at Cas. Cas decides he is definitely going to do this scavenger hunt every year. For the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised one of my gishwhes teammates a fic based on the Rick Santorum item and somehow the five dollar hugs item also ended up here. Hope you liked it!


End file.
